In another's eyes 3
by Donna Q
Summary: Mac and Harm contemplete the decisions made in parts 1 and 2


****

DISCLAIMER: The characters included in this story belong to their creators -Bellasario, et al- and the current network/production company (CBS, Paramount). I am only borrowing them, no money is being made from the distribution of this fan fiction - no copyright infringement is intended. 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry it took so long to get this out. RL took over. In fact it took over to the extent that I am typing this on a brand, spanking new computer. I'm afraid my old one is...well, indisposed would be too kind a word. Actually it is, sadly enough, quite dead. So you see, I've been a little busy! Thank you to everyone who sent feedback- it was very encouraging. I could easily become addicted! Looking forward to more in the future. 

****

ARCHIVE: feel free- just let me know.

_______________________________________

****

From Part 1:

"Goodbye Harm." Renee caressed his face gently, and with one last glance, walked out of his apartment and his life. 

Harm slowly made his way over to the kitchen counter. He picked up the phone and contemplated what he was about to do. Dialing the number he knew as well as his own, he prepared to change his life. He prayed he hadn't waited to long.

"Mac, hey it's me. Look; when you get in from the airport give me a call. I really need to talk to you. I know after the trip back from Australia you're going to be exhausted, but this is really important.

Don't worry about the time, I'll be up. Welcome home…"

****

From Part 2:

Sighing heavily, Mac pulled the tiny airline blanket around her shoulders. Now what? She was no better off knowing that she loved her partner. She still wasn't free to act on it, especially not with the Admiral's current view of her. No, her only real decision was whether or not to admit it to Harm or just to keep quiet about it. The problem was that she didn't know if she could keep quiet. There was so much she wanted to discuss with him. 

I love Harm. The thought flitted through her mind. She was still surprised at how easily she could admit that now. _Thank you Mic. I'm sorry you were hurt, but I'll never be able to thank you for what I found when I looked into your eyes._

Now, on with the story!

****

In another's eyes 3/?

2330 hours

Outside of Harm's apartment

Mac nervously ran her hands down the side of her jeans again. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got out of her car. Staring at the apartment building in front of her she once again wondered why she was here. Her mind flashed back to the message that was waiting on her machine when she had finally gotten in earlier tonight.

__

"Mac, hey it's me. Look; when you get in from the airport give me a call. I really need to talk to you. I know after the trip back from Australia you're going to be exhausted, but this is really important. Don't worry about the time, I'll be up. Welcome home…" 

She had no idea what Harm wanted to talk about, but she remembered thinking that this was the perfect chance. Somewhere over the Atlantic on the flight back she had decided that she had to tell her partner about her feelings for him. She wasn't sure that she could just pretend that nothing had changed in their relationship- because regardless of how Harm felt, Mac knew that her feelings would impact how they worked together. 

"But how do I tell him?" Mac wondered. " Hi Harm. I just wanted to let you know I got back into town all right. Sorry I didn't call before dropping by- you did say you would be up. Anyway, I thought you should know that I missed you while I was gone. Oh yeah, and by the way, I love you. Well, see you at the office. Gotta go." Somehow Mac didn't think that would go over to well. She could just imagine his expression- his 'what the...' look; eyebrows flying up and mouth kind of hanging open. She wouldn't make it as far as the door. 

Once again looking across the street, Mac wondered if this hadn't been one of her lesser inspired ideas. "Suck it up Marine you can do this." Snapping to attention, Mac marched across the road and prepared to change her life. Silently, in the very back of her mind and almost unacknowledged except by her heart, fear fed her one last doubt as she knocked on the door_. "Yeah, you can do this, but can you do this without losing your best friend in the process..."_

****

2330 hours

Harm's apartment 

Harm slowly turned away from the window. Glancing at the clock he resigned himself to the fact that Mac was not going to call. Wearily he crossed to the kitchen and placed his wineglass in the sink. Turning he leaned back against the counter. Dragging his hand over his face he tried to rub the weariness from his eyes. He needed to think, time to plan his next move. His feelings for Mac were too new, or more to the point too newly acknowledged, for him to mess up by making a stupid mistake. He already regretted the message he had left on her machine. Well, half of him did anyway. The other half was still upset that it hadn't prompted an "are you OK, what's the matter" call. There had been a time when Mac would have called back immediately regardless of the time. 

And that was the problem. There _had_ been a time. Now.... well, now there was Brumby. Mac cared about the Aussie. He grimaced, as if in pain as that thought whipped across his mind. He loved Mac, yes. Did he want to tell her? Well, an hour ago he would have said most definitely. Now? Well, now he wasn't so sure. Was that fair? She had tried to start a conversation regarding their relationship months ago and he had cut her off. She had moved on and now he was afraid it was too late. She had a chance to be happy. He might personally detest Brumby, but even he had to acknowledge that the jerk really seemed to care about Mac. In retrospect, he wasn't so sure that the very reason he detested Brumby might not just be Mac. He cut off that line off thought and decided to go to bed. He needed to decide what he was going to do. How do you tell your best friend, ex-best friend?- he wasn't even sure about that anymore, that you're in love with her. 

"_Hey Mac, how was your trip? Everything go OK? Glad you had a good time. Well, just wanted to tell you that I've been an idiot. No let me finish... quite laughing. Let me be more specific. I've been an idiot not to realize before now that I love you. Ah, I've got court now, so I guess we'll talk later. Bye" _

Yeah, Harm could just see that going over real well. Knowing Mac, once she snapped out of her momentary shock, she'd probably be fighting mad. He could just see her going into her mad marine routine- her back would go ramrod straight, she'd narrow those big brown eyes to slits and then snap out an order for him to " halt Commander!" And since that wouldn't work in this particular case- Harm could already envision himself taking off at a dead run across the bullpen, regardless of who saw him- she'd probably bring him down with some fancy flying marine tackle. He ached already just thinking about it.

Harm straightened up and wiped his palms against his jeans. Just thinking about admitting his feelings to Mac made him nervous. Glad now that she hadn't called Harm crossed his living room; his goal a quick shower, bed, and hopefully a dreamless sleep. As he passed the door he heard a knock. Praying that Renee had not changed her mind and decided to kick his six, he gathered his thoughts and began mentally preparing an opposing argument. Opening the door he had his mouth half open before he realized who was standing in the hall. 

"Mac-" Harm stopped dead, not sure what to say. Surprise and shock that the object of his most recent nightmare scenario stood in front of him in reality held him immobile. 

"Hi, Harm." Mac paused, waiting for Harm to say something. After a minute of uncomfortable silence she continued. "Can I come in?" 

Jerking the door open all the way, Harm replied. "Of course, I'm sorry Mac. Come on in. I just,... you surprised me."

Harm turned to follow Mac back into the apartment. Neither spoke as he took her coat. As he turned back to close the door to his apartment, Harm wondered what other doors would be closing before the night was over. 


End file.
